Talk:Era of Upheaval
Do we have any references where Hundred Years of Chaos is discussed? Hurtzbad 10:29, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry, it's the prologue and epilogue of The Orc King. I'm predicting we'll get more info in the prologues and epiloges of the other Transitions books. -hash :: This article seems inaccurate now. For example, Thay and Cormyr are both doing decently well in the new Realms from what I understand. Do they actually refer to it as "Hundred Years of Chaos" in the epilogue/prologue, or as the Wailing Years? In other words, is a "hundred years of chaos" being used as a description instead of a title? 23:01, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::"Hundred Years of Chaos" is not the official title used for this particular period. There is no mention of it on Wizards.com, the Wizards forums or Candlekeep.com besides the excerpt from the prologue of The Orc King. I would suggest either removing this article or agreeing on a suitable article name in which we can collect all information regarding the period between 3.5 and 4th editions. Fw190a8 19:50, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::::This was simply intended as a placeholder page. Back in September 2007 (and in December when I wrote this article) "Hundred Years of Chaos" was the only name available for that period at the time. hash 22:53, 19 June 2008 (GMT) The invasion mentioned I just got intrested, what sources tell the demonic invasion took place (I believe it, but I wanna know if anyone has novelized it, I'd like to read that. Mandalore the Justicar 16:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Era of Upheaval vs. Present Age This article says the Era of Upheaval lasts until 1385 DR. Does anyone have a source for that (which would probably be a 4th edition one, I guess)? What name is used for the time after that? Present Age? Present Age links here, but there is also lot's of confusion. Looking around the Wiki I see that 1000 DR marks the beginning of the Present Age according to the The Grand History of the Realms, while the Age of Humanity lasts up to 1358 DR according to the Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide. The Roll of Years is equally confusing: It uses the Age of Humanity as header until 1357 DR (but Present Age for 1000 and 1001 DR) and Era of Upheavel from 1358 DR to the end. In its categories, however, it uses Age of Humanity until 999 DR, and from then on the Present Age. Can anyone help? Daranios (talk) 21:01, November 15, 2017 (UTC) *Reading the 4e Guide (p.43), it says that the Era of Upheaval starts in 1358 DR to and last to the "present" (so, 1479 DR, that is the starting present year in 4e). So, I guess the Era of Upheaval ends with the Second Sundering (in 1488?). In the SCAG, the Present Age encompasses all from the Time of Troubles to the Second Sundering as well, but it continues on after the Second Sundering. So, IHMO, the Era of Upheaval is just a time period within the Present Age. I guess, we should create a different article for the Era of Upheaval (I can do it, as 4e is my area of expertise), and leave this one to talk about the Present Age.--Zero (talk) 02:34, November 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Nice solution with Present Age! It feels a bit weird that the ages overlap, but if the source treat it like that, that's the way it is. I guess it is kind of realistic, as Present Age or present age will always be in the eye of the beholder. I will shift it to the right in the Ages template, because it is the newest age, if we look at the heretofore unknown end. Daranios (talk) 20:45, November 16, 2017 (UTC)